Friends 'til the end
by BlueStar19
Summary: A girl gets run over by a semi and saved by the Autobots. But in order to save her they had to change some of her. The girl runs off and meets Blitzwing. He takes her back to the Decepticons and makes her into one. All she wants is revenge on what the Autobots did to her. Terrible summary. Couldn't think of anything else.


A/N: Just bare with me on this one. I just write what I saw in my dreams. I don't do accents well so sorry if I don't do Blitzwing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character(s).

* * *

"Watch out!" someone shouted to a girl that was crossing the road.

The girl turned around and saw a semi coming toward her. She stayed frozen. The semi hit the girl and sent her flying into a black and gold motorcycle with no driver. Prowl transformed and looked at the girl. From what he could see she had white skin, auburn hair, and blue eyes. Her body was covered in blood from when the semi hit her. Other police came to investigate. Prowl took the girl back to base so that Ratchet could help her.

"Ratchet, a semi hit a girl. I need your help," Prowl called into the base. Ratchet peeked out from the medibay to look.

"Bring her over here," said Ratchet, "then get out and let me work."

Prowl waited outside for an answer. He was starting to get worried. Ratchet eventually came out and Prowl automatically got up.

"Is she going to be alright?" asked Prowl.

"Yes, but I had to replace her arm with a metal one," said Ratchet. "She should be waking up soon."

Prowl walked in the room and went to her side. That was when she woke up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" asked the girl.

"My name is Prowl. You were hit by a semi and crashed into me. I took you to our base for repairs," said Prowl. "What is your name?"

"I don't have a name. Never did. I was thrown out on the streets after my parents were killed," said the girl and felt different. She looked down at her arm and screamed. "What have you done to me? No one will accept me now. I wish that you would of let me die. You're so evil."

The girl ran away. Sari and Bumblebee had just gotten back when they saw her run by. They looked at each other and shrugged. The girl ran into a forest outside of the Detroit. She stopped and broke down crying. Life just wasn't fair.

Blitzwing was flying by when he heard the crying. He landed and saw a girl on her knees crying.

"What are you crying for little girl?" asked Blitzwing, his personality icy.

"The Autobots had ruined my life. I'll never be the same again," said the girl.

"Slagging Autobots. They always do terrible things to the ones they save," Blitzwing said, not hothead.

"Two faces?" the girl wondered.

"No three little rabbits," said Random and switched back to icy. "What is your name?"

"I don't have one. What's yours and why do you have three faces?" the girl asked.

"My name is Blitzwing. My brothers and I were experimented on by the Autobots," said Blitzwing and switched to hothead again. "And they will pay for doing this to us."

"So you're looking for revenge? I want revenge also. They will pay for what they did to me also," the girl said evilly.

"Come, I shall take you home. Maybe Shockwave can remake you so that you can get revenge," said Icy and transformed.

The two went off toward the mines. Lugnut did not look pleased when he saw the girl. Blitzwing transformed and walked to the medibay, where Shockwave was.

"What do you need Blitzwing?" asked Shockwave.

"This girl wants revenge on the Autobots for what they did to her. Can you make her into a Cybertronian like us?" asked Hothead.

"Of course. Just set her down and I'll get started," said Shockwave and turned to the girl once Blitzwing left. "Do you have a name?"

"No I don't," the girl answered.

"I shall give you one then. How about Starwing?" asked Shockwave as he got his things ready.

"I like it," said Starwing.

~~~hours later~~~

"How do you feel?" asked Shockwave.

"I feel stronger and a whole lot better. Thanks Shockwave," said Starwing.

"No problem," said Shockwave. "Come, I must take you to Megatron."

Megatron sat on his throne with a datapad in hand. He looked up to see a femme and Shockwave walk in. Blitzwing just stared at her in awe.

"My Lord, I bring you someone that wishes to become a Decepticon. Her name is Starwing," said Shockwave. "She was once human but I have made her Cybertronian. She wishes revenge on the Autobots."

"Come forward Starwing," Megatron commanded as he stood up.

Starwing did as ordered, not showing any fear. Megatron walked around her, examining Shockwave's work. She had purple and tan like Blitzwing. Her red optics showed revenge and no mercy.

"She will make a fine Decepticon," said Megatron. "Blitzwing, go get the brander."

After branding Starwing, Blitzwing showed her around. He got her quarters next to his own. She thanked him.

"So, are we friends?" asked Starwing.

"Yes we are," said Icy. "Welcome to the Decepticons. Now we can get revenge together."


End file.
